Scylla
Content Author: Adjatha Scylla, when first encountered, appears to be a tall (nearly seven foot), buxom (D-cups), thin-waisted human woman dressed in a black nun's outfit, which seems to be a few sizes too small, given how tight it is over her hips, and wearing a black and white cloth over her head. When the Champion approaches her, they discover she also has dark, jet black curly hair that is at least four feet long, pure blue eyes, generously bulging scarlet O-shaped lips, and two nub-like horns hidden under her hat. If they help her, awakening her demonic transformations, her breasts expand to DD-cups. If they discover the secret scene, they learn that Scylla suffers a unique physical mutation of "lipples"; her nipples have been replaced with small, secondary mouths. Scylla can be encountered in The Wet Bitch (the Bar in Tel'Adre) after the Demon Factory has either been shut down or had its valves overloaded. It should also be noted that the Champion must have a 12+ inch penis to meet her. All of the segments outlined below take place in order of subsequent visits. With the exception of the "Addicts Anonymous" meeting, all sequences only take place once. First meeting When the Champion approaches her, she explains that she was a holy woman who went into the Mountain, following a dream-vision she had that she had been called for a pilgrimage to save somebody who was suffering terribly. However, she was deceived by Demon, who overpowered her and prepared to strap her into their machines, intending to convert her into one of their sex-addicted kind. As the first drop of their vile alabaster concoction of demonic semen, sweat and blood touched her tongue, though, the machinery suddenly ground to a halt (if the Hero smashed the controls) / went out of control (if the Champion overloaded the factory's valves). One of the other newly-acquired victims aided Scylla in freeing herself, and they fled from the factory. Since then, though, she has been suffering. That single drop was enough to mutate her; the horns, height and bustyness are the most obvious trait, but she has discovered that she has developed incredibly sensitive lips... and that she can no longer bear to eat or drink any kind of food. It is just utterly tasteless to her. The Champion realizes that Scylla's mutations have caused her to only be able to feed on semen; they could help her, but it might have side-effects on them as well, or they could just tell her, in which case she will likely vanish with somebody else when they agree to sate her thirst. If they choose not to help her with her thirst, they explain to her that she now is addicted to semen and can eat nothing else before leaving her. Scylla promptly vanishes from the game. If they choose to help, they lead her upstairs and delicately explain to her that she now needs to sate her hunger by sex, rather than food. They explain to her that she doesn't need to give up her virginity; simple oral sex is all she needs. With the Champion's reassurances, Scylla undresses them and gets ready to try it. The taste of the Hero's cum immediately makes her go into a sucking frenzy, awakening the dormant demonic traits within her and invoking a surge of black magic that causes the Champion's balls to grow to the size of barrels. Scylla's horns grow into backwards curves of bone, her lips expand and her tongue elongates, and she uses this mutated maw to suck and suck until, finally, she manages to empty even the Hero's impossibly stuffed testicles. When it's all over, Scylla reverts back to almost the way she was before, though her belly is still distended as if she is nine-months pregnant and her lips have transformed seemingly permanently into a cock-sucking ring. She thanks them for their help, noting she finally feels full and she now plans to go back to her original mission... Though the Champion thinks that maybe she now has a somewhat different idea of "helping those in need". Scylla's failed fast Following a note she has left, they discover Scylla in a very distraught state, her horns having grown to hold her mouth open and her belly shrunken into a narrow waist that bares her ribs; she looks starved to the point where she's about to snap in half. She gives the Champion another note explaining she has been fasting for a week as part of her religion; the first five days went fine, but on the sixth day, today, she woke up in her present state. The Hero tries to remain with her and give her some comfort so that she can obey her traditions and fast until the seventh day, but Scylla simply can't bear it any more and so the Champion allows her to feed from them again. This time is considerably more intense then the last; her demonically-altered body going out of its way to generate an even more impossibly huge meal for itself than before in response to Scylla's attempt to starve herself. True understanding of Scylla's body The Champion finds Scylla moments after she has finished feeding from an equine-morph resident of Tel'Adre. When they enter her room, they see her belly empty itself in moments, whereupon she weakly curses that she's still thirsty. The Champion can choose to ask her about her belly, whereupon she explains that she is thirsty all the time because she digests the cum far too fast, and she can't explain why, or they can ask how it is that she's able to breathe during her ferocious feeding sessions. Sheepishly, Scylla reveals that her breasts have replaced their nipples with smaller mouths. Reasoning out how the demons think, the Hero suggests to Scylla that maybe the reason she is perpetually thirsty is because she is only feeding one of her three mouths; if she feeds the other two, then maybe she'll be able to "hold" some cum and stop being so thirsty. Scylla promptly tries it out with them, after a wild sex session that leaves the Champion drained, she ends up with a small paunch on her belly and slightly bigger, softer breasts; the experiment was a success, and now she finally feels full. She thanks the Hero for all they have done for her, and wishes she could thank them properly some day. Scylla rescues her Hero The Champion finds Scylla talking to some strangers at the bar and politely nod to her, and wave. Scylla waves back, before excusing herself, and making her way over to them. After telling them she's a little busy, that they would be able to catch up with her later, she ducks out a door while the Champion gets a drink. Afterwards they walk away from the bar, to feel something sting them. they try to see if they can find the bug, but can't concentrate due to the noise of the bar, and just grab their drink and head to the fire. However, after making your way to the fire and drinking, the effects of a poison start to make you succumb until you stumble on the floor and become unconscious, waking up to find yourself in a stone room. You immediately call for help after realizing you're in a dark room alone, and that call is answered by Scylla. She informs you how worried she was when she found out you had disappeared from the tavern, and explains her failed search in the city. You start to realize the change in your body after she's done talking, noticing your body clearly for the first time, realizing you were no more than 3 feet tall. Afterwards, she picks you up piggyback style and takes you back to her cot where she talks about her knowledge of the poison only to get interrupted by a fountain of flames seeping through the door. The figure reveals itself as a 4 feet tall Imp Lord who begins to taunt you due to your change. Scylla protects you and gets in front of the demon, where he mocks her impurity, only to get a little rant from Scylla before being slapped in the face and knocked down to the ground. From here, you can either choose to watch the two, or kiss Scylla. Watching the two will lead to you observing Scylla quenching her thirst as she plays with the Imp's member, with the Imp trying to struggle and be dominant, failing as Scylla continues to play with him, which only gets him to keep shrinking himself and growing more penises (only tentacle-like). She plays with him until he's all worn out before getting the cure for you. You thank her before heading back to the Tavern, seeing Scylla pick up the tiny Imp Lord and fitting him at her chest, commenting on stuffing him in a fluffy bear (so basically no sex for you). If you choose to kiss Scylla, you calm down her 'thirst' and she comments about how she's trying to protect you, only to have you rescue her. A sex scene occurs after that with you sucking Scylla's breast and just playing with her until the both of you cum, Scylla removing the green poison from you after getting your cum, and depositing it in the Imp Lord's mouth with a kiss (hasn't shrunk, knocked out). The Imp Lord wakes up at this, and is forced to swallow as his own poison takes effect on him, causing him to shrink. She puts him between her chest where he pathetically struggles, and you thank her like the first choice. Scylla's Support Group If the player comes to the Wet Bitch at 18:00, they discover Scylla has founded a Marethian addict's anonymous group, and is trying to help a Deep Woods fairy named Pastie who has succumbed to sexual fluids addiction, and a goblin named Abylon ("Abby", she prefers to be called) who is clearly an an alcoholic, though she denies being addicted to either booze or sex. The player can opt to either leave and let the meeting go by, try and take advantage of their sexual-addictions, or offer to share in the group, if they themselves have an addiction. The four addictions they can offer to share with the group are Minotaur Cum, Marble's Milk, Tentacles, and Sex. To share with the group about Minotaur Cum, you need to have developed Minotaur Cum Addiction, though it doesn't matter if you have only just developed it or have gained the Minotaur Cum Addict perk - however, the option is lost if you have gotten over your addiction. To share with the group about Marble's Milk, you need to have become addicted to Marble's Milk (The ability to share with the group after earning the Marble Resistant perk was removed in version 0.6.5i). To share with the group about tentacles, you need at least two tentacle penises. To share with the group about sex, you need to have either a libido of 85 or any combination of perks (such as the "Omnibus's Gift" perk) that increase minimum lust to at least 20. If the player shares about Minotaur Cum, then Abylon gets so hot and bothered that, under the guise of some "helpful anti-Minotaur roleplay", she has sex with the player, which in turn leads to Scylla eagerly having oral sex with the goblin so she can drink the player's cum out of her. If the player shares about Marble's Milk, something comes over them and they attack Scylla, ripping off her clothes and suckling greedily at her own milk. Pastie immediately starts gorging herself on the milk from Scylla's other breast, while Scylla can't help sweeping Abylon into her cleavage, which prompts a fierce make-out session. When things finally straighten out, both the player and Pastie are bloated with the milk they have glutted themselves on, while Abylon has temporarily developed over-sized, over-sensitive lips like Scylla. If the player has 2 or more tentacles of a sufficient size (Scylla will elongate them to "at least 5 feet long"), then they will tentacle-sex Scylla inserting two tentacles into her lipples, all the way to her stomach, up through her esophagus, and out of her mouth. If they have 4 tentacles, the next two will wrap around Abby's neck while undressing her, then unwrapping from her neck to tease and fuck her. With 6 tentacles, the last two will trap Pastie and feed her cum, then the player will slip her inside one of the tentacles, filling her and shooting her out when you cum. If the player shares about sex, then the group devolves into a short-lived orgy. If the player tries to take advantage of the group, they provoke a fight in which their junk is painfully manhandled by Abylon and Scylla, resulting in the player leaving the bar quickly and in pain. If the player has three or more penises, instead of fighting, the three girls succumb to temptation and engage in a multi-dick orgy. Abylon makes use of several potions and ales during the resultant scene, turning herself into a bimbo for a short while and making Pastie's vaginal capacity large enough for the player to have vaginal sex with the small fairy. All three girls have bonus scenes which are unlocked based on the player's dick configuration, though only one will be displayed each time, chosen randomly. If the player has a corrupted cock while initiating the orgy scene, Scylla will continue to then suck the demonic cock until 'absorbing' its corruption and reverting it back to a regular non-corrupted human prick. She will not remove the demon Exgartuan from your possessed cock if your member is possessed. If the player has four cocks, Abby will stuff two in her ass and two in her pussy, double double-penetrating herself. If the player has a tentacle cock, they will suggest that the fairy must miss the tentacle monster rape of her home in the forest and will proceed to entangle and rape her. If the player has Exgartuan when they try to take advantage, he will congratulate the player on finally taking some initiative and use his demonic magic to help the player, potentially splitting a single dick into three, if needed. Ministering To The Hungry The player can spot Scylla as she's about to leave the Wet Bitch. She offers to take the player for a stroll around the city when the pair are ambushed by a pack of catmorph vagrants. If the player chooses to duck the cat-morphs' attack, s/he will confront them and threaten them to leave them alone. They flee and afterward Scylla gently admonishes the player for choosing to respond with threats of violence. If the player does not duck the cat-morph, s/he'll be knocked out. At this point, the scene will either have the player wake up alone and eventually find Scylla kidnapped by the felines in an alley, or have the player kidnapped along with the nun - this latter variant only occurs if the player is lactating, and there is a roughly 50/50 chance that the cats will or won't realize the player also lactates.. If the player is left alone, s/he will be able to choose to get help to rescue her, submit to the cats (herm PCs only), or rape one of them. If the player is kidnapped with Scylla, the options will allow the player to yell for help, do nothing, or break free. Breaking free results in the same end as ducking the cats' initial attack. Getting help or yelling for help will result in a guard finding and saving the player and Scylla, upon which she will ask if the player genuinely needed help or if the whole situation was some strange bondage fantasy. The player will be able to respond with the truth or lie to cover for the cats. If the player is a herm with a 12+ inch cock and has not been kidnapped, they can choose to submit to the cats. Should they choose to do so, the player will become involved in a threesome with Scylla and a hermaphrodite cat, with the player between the latter two. If the player chooses to the "rape" option, the herm will be the one in the submissive position in a scene similar to the above. In both cases, the herm cat-morph will give the player a small silver cat bell so they can meet again. If the player was taken along with Scylla and chooses to not do anything, the cats will simply nurse from both the nun and player until all of them have had their fill. Trivia *Scylla is not a native of Mareth. Her demon-guided dreams presumably led her to a portal much like the one the Champion came through. *Though she worships an unspecified deity in traditional Judeo-Christian style, her magic more closely resembles the flesh-crafting Black Magic that the player can learn (with an emphasis on inflation). *Scylla is named for a monster from Greek mythology. Scylla was one of a pair of dangers that beset Odysseus in the Strait of Messina. In essence, Scylla was a multi-mouthed monster who swallowed seamen; CoC's Scylla is, indeed, a multi-mouthed woman who swallows semen. *Scylla was added to Corruption of Champions as the result of a submission contest to help populate the Wet Bitch with additional Tel'Adre residents. *The Addicts Anonymous scenes were introduced into the game with version 0.5.17d. The ability to actually have sex with the three girls present wasn't introduced until version 0.6.1b2.